Super Saiyan 4 (SSJJ)
Super Saiyan 4 (超サイヤ人フォー) is a Saiyan transformation present in the Dragon Ball GT. The only way a Saiyan can attain Super Saiyan 4 is if he/she is already a Super Saiyan, can transform into a Golden Great Ape and regain conscious control over the form. This transformation is the ultimate combination of both the humanoid Super Saiyan and the Great Ape. After this form is attained once, it can be accessed at any point. It is succeeded by Super Saiyan 5. In the anime; Goku was the first on-screen to use this form while Ace is the first in the my Fanga to obtain it. Variations Retcon Variations *Future Warrior has mahogany red fur, dark red hair, and Silver eyes *Goku's, Gohan's, and Xeno Kakarot's style is Scarlet Fur, Black Hair and Golden Eyes *Vegeta's Style is Crimson Fur, Dark Brown and Aqua Eyes *Vegito: GT's style is Crimson fur, black hair, and blue eyes *Xeno Trunks has Scarlet fur, lavender-coloured hair, and Golden Eyes *Xeno Raditz has Dark Scarlet fur, black hair, and golden eyes *Xeno Bardock has Scarlet fur, black hair, and golden eyes with additional spikes in his hair. Original Variations *Jamie's style Rust Red Fur, Black Hair and Hazel Eyes *Gogeta's style is Red Hair, Brown Fur and Blue Eyes *Vegito's is Taupe Brown Hair, Fire Engine Red Fur and Green Eyes *Goten has Black hair, Crimson fur and Purple Eyes *Gohan has Red Eyes, Black Hair and Crimson fur *Trunks/Future Trunks has Green Eyes, Purple Hair and Scarlet Fur *Gotenk has Golden Eyes. Red Hair and Red-Violet Fur *Jakeo has White Eyes, Black Hair and Bronze Colour Fur. *Broly has no eyes, black hair and Blood Red fur. **In his regular SS4 form; he has Crimson red eyes. Enhancement Absorption Evolution The Absorption Evolution powers is the Demonic variant of Super Saiyan 4 used by Demons that have acquired Saiyan DNA or Demon-Saiyan Hybrids. It can be achieve by absorbing powerful Demon and a powerful object such as a Time Egg. The user can enter this state with just using a powerful Demon, but the form will result in less power. Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 At state that is also called the Ultra-Full-Power Saiyan 4 form in Dragon Ball GT. The Fanga version is different as it is achieved when an individual(s) transfers almost all his ki to a Super Saiyan 4. As a result their power becomes immense and is able to overpower foes such as Super 17 and even Golden Great Ape Baby. Initially; Goku was enter this state after defeating Baby. However, after he de-fused from Vegito - he retained the energy that was transferred to Vegito: GT by Majuub, Goten, Trunks including the power Vegito had after absorbing the Spirit Orb - allowing him to enter the form at will. Ultra-Powered Super Saiyan 4 Goku achieved this state after absorbing Baby's Revenge Death Ball Final; allowing him to knock down Baby with a single punch before the villain's tail was severed. Goku was unable to retain this form like the Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 state, but was able to retain half the power the state offered him. Vegito briefly took on this state before separating back into Goku and Vegeta. Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Kakarot was able to achieve the Legendary Super Saiyan 4 state after being enraged by Mythic's attempt to kill Dial and Cooler while attempting to save them. While in the form; Kakarot seemed be able to change the weather around him and cause the barren planet to flood, but was forced to power down to merely Legendary Super Saiyan 2 when his power nearly destroyed. Category:Transformation Category:Super Saiyan Forms